


Nap Time is the New Happy Hour

by pancake_surprise



Series: It Takes a Village [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Parent Bruce Banner, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reincarnation, Slice of Life, Team as Family, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: A ficlet featuring new dad Bruce Banner introducing a reincarnated-infant Loki.





	Nap Time is the New Happy Hour

Bruce hoisted the infant carrier up into the crook of his elbow and pushed back the sun shade to reveal a very pudgy, very asleep 18-month-old. In his slumber, the baby bunched up his fists and swatted the air before tucking them back against his tiny chest as Bruce covered the distance between the cab and the elevator. Bruce couldn’t stop the smile that snaked across his face as he sat the carrier down in the living room and the baby once again pushed his little fists into the air, undoubtedly taking down all those who opposed him in his dreams.

“So,” Tony began. “This is him?” He asked as Bruce set about unbuckling the straps across the baby’s chest. 

Bruce gently lifted the still sleeping baby into arms, carefully supporting its head in the crook of his elbow. “Yep.” 

“And you’re sure... like 100% positive that this baby is not evil,” Tony asked grimacing slightly. 

“Positive.” Bruce was now gently rocking his entire body back and forth, swaying from the hips down in the practiced motion he’d come to associate with holding babies. “You ready to hold him?” 

Tony looked stricken, like the possibility of actually holding the baby had never occurred to him in the slightest. Bruce held in a laugh and carefully lifted the baby up and placed him in Tony’s arms before Tony got a chance to argue. 

“See, nothing to it,” Bruce said once the baby was settled against Tony. Tony didn’t look convinced in the slightest, but he made no move to hand the baby back. Instead, he shuffled over the nearby couch and took a seat.

“So you guys are really doing this then?” Tony asked looking away from the baby and over to Bruce for the first time since taking the infant. “Settling down. House in the suburbs. The whole shebang?”

Bruce laughed. “I don’t know how settled you can be when you’re co-parenting a demigod whose parents are also a demigod and a scientist with a propensity for turning into a green giant from time to time. So no. No house in the suburbs. We actually aren’t sure where to do the whole settling down thing.” Tony nodded and Bruce continued. “There’s always the Asgardian settlement but that’s off planet and if I never have to go off planet again, it will be too soon.” While Bruce wasn’t totally traumatized by his time spent on Saakar and then Asgard, he still much preferred Earth. And on top of that, a small part of him did fear coming back to a broken planet and team should he ever disappear again for an extended period of time.

“Well I hope you and Thor know you’re welcome at the compound until you figure it out,” Tony said. Bruce had figured Tony would offer as much.

“Thank you,” Bruce said and he meant it. After everything that’s happened, Ultron, Saakar, Asgard, Thanos, a little bit of consistency would do him good. Would do them all good. “If it’s really not a bother.” 

Tony quirked an eyebrow at him “Have I ever made you an offer I didn’t 100% mean?”

“Okay. Okay. Got it. Old habits die hard. If Thor is okay with it, we’ll definitely take you up on the offer.”

“Good. It’ll be nice having more people around. Clint may be back out of retirement. Again. But he spends most of his time back in Iowa unless duty calls. Can’t really blame him. Natasha is off god-knows-where,” Tony paused. “Actually, let’s be real, she’s probably bunking on Barton’s couch. Steve comes and goes but spends a lot of his time in Wakanda now. Rhodey, Sam, and Wanda are around most of the time but still, it’ll be nice having more of the team back.” 

Bruce grinned. “It’s nice to be back.” Bruce hadn’t really had a place to call home in over a decade and even then, that was just a shitty one-bedroom apartment. The Avenger’s compound would be as good a place as any to set up a temporary home.

“Last time I saw you,” Tony said turning back to the still-sleeping baby in his arms. “You were trying to take over New York City. A lot’s changed since then huh, Loki?” Tony whispered to the baby. 

“We’re pretty sure this Loki isn’t going to have any memory of his past life. He’s reincarnated, not de-aged.” Bruce said coming to sit alongside Tony. “No Germany. No New York. No shitty childhood.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I understand it either.” Bruce scratched the back of his head. “But he’s here now and he needs somebody.”  
In Tony’s arms, the baby shifted. His eyes opened, taking in the sight of an unfamiliar face looming over him. The baby opened his mouth, his chest rose and his face scrunched up like he was preparing to let out an earth-shattering wail. Tony quickly handed him back to Bruce who easily pressed the child to his chest, laying his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Parenthood suits you,” Tony said. Bruce wasn’t really sure how to reply to that. Long before the Hulk, he had wanted to be a dad. But after the green guy entered the picture, he hadn’t allowed himself to dwell on that particular dream. But here he was anyway, changing diapers and arguing with Thor over what was an appropriate bedtime for a baby. His life had far from followed a linear path, but then, maybe that made it even better. 

 


End file.
